clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguinstorm300
' Hello! ' __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Penguinstorm300! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- ShrimpPin (Talk) 15:57, November 1, 2011 Promotion Hello! You have been selected as an administrator and bureaucrat! Personal message: Hi there. It's Awesome335. You've done a great job editing here, and we are running low on administrators. Great work! --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 21:17, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello Nintendo300 Hello Nintendo, I surely know that you can help in this wiki homepage, where it's not mine only. But what I mean, it's a bit hard where you should be a bit of more concerned about it. What I meant is for the meanwhile. For Nintendo300, I called many times and asked about him. If you don't believe it doesn't matter for me, where I'm not responsible for him anymore. Thank you, Admin Sdgsgfs Protect the Talk Page Hi, Penguinstorm300. I am Mixer2301, Rollback and Chat Mod. Your talk page was vandalized earlier. I reverted that vandal's edit to your talk page. That vadal also vandalized Awesome335's user page too. I want to tell you please protect your talk page. If you want to go offline, please lock your page(if you can) so no vandals can vandalize it. P.S= The template you sent me was cool! P.S.S= Why does it say 'Blocked' instead of 'Admin' on Sdgsgfs's page? Thanks- Mix Mix MixRollback and Chat Moderator What the heck? Why did you block Sdgsgfs? He is a great user and he didn't do anything wrong. Unfortunately, I am starting to question some people's ability to be administrator. Please provide a reason for this behavior, or I will be forced to demote you. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 13:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Can you join chat please. Yup. Admin Sdgsgfs RE: I know about the demoting part, it's just the part when you said "Also according to Sdgsgfs, the account of The Plush should be deleted as he has quit this Wiki." (and deleting my account, (which is probably something only Wikia staff could do) is much different than getting rid of user rights (and I was okay with Sdgsgfs getting rid of them, I told him in chat.) ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 18:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rules? Since when has that been a rule? It's not even in the policy. I've seen plenty of people who've quit, and they didn't have their user page deleted. ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 18:11, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi dude, nice to meet you! RE:Glitch? Hi, Nintendo300, It says 3,161 Edits in your profile page. And 3,018 edits on your official signature. I hope this helps you. And, why did you remove my chat mod rights? Thanks-Mix Mix MixRollback and Chatmod RE: I disagree. #There DOESN'T have to be a space after a headline. It doesn't change NOTHING. #That's what I'm doing, but YOU are capitalizing stuff that doesn't have to be capitalized. #No, they don't. #That guy gave me a warning because I removed some unconfirmed info he put on a page. He barely knows what he's doing. #These aren't rules. They're just a "part" of the Manual of Style. --BlueBuddy 12:31, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Weird My account hasn't been terminated yet. :D --The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog 15:26, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Question Why was BlueBuddy blocked? --[[User:Awesome335|'''THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED]] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 20:54, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Test Articles You don't have to create test articles, If you need help on Wikia, Click here --CHOWDER2000 (talk) (blog) 22:32, November 21, 2011 (UTC)